trampled under foot
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: Let's go chase the sunset. —Minako, Usagi.


For **Sonya**.

Merry late Christmas, goober.

**trampled under foot**

The car swerved to the left and a honk or five follow the movement.

Minako threw her head back and cackled as she grabbed the steering wheel long enough to get back into her lane before returning her attention to the rear-view mirror, smearing her lips red. Stupid thing, she hissed, because it kept disappearing, looking like a washed out pink instead of the vibrant red it was supposed to be.

The car swerved again and Minako screeched at the lack of cooperation.

Next to her, Usagi was all grins and knotty gold hair as the wind blew with friction at their velocity, top of the red convertible down because Minako thought it was classy as fuck.

"Oh my god," she screeched, flipping her hair and looking over at Usagi with wide blue eyes and a grin. "We need music—something _loud_."

"Like bubblegum pop—_oh my god_, put What You Know," Usagi gasped, clapping her hands and shifting in her seat.

Minako stared at her, forelocks whipping at her eyes with the wind; someone honked at her left but hell if Minako cared. She grabbed the iPod connected to the car's radio and searched for Two Door Cinema because that was her favorite. A song started playing and Minako sped off, zig-zagging through cars and leaving nothing but gold hair at their wake.

.

.

.

"I don't even understand why we're here," Usagi said in between a mouth full of burger.

Minako slurped at her milkshake, hair like a bird's nest and in yesterday's clothes; she needed a shower. Badly. Two days on the road, aimlessly driving and sightseeing just for the sake of having something to do. Minako liked doing things just for the hell of it—it was fun and what were the chances of finding something like a treasure? Something worth _something_?

"We're looking at the world," she said, plainly, shrugging a shoulder and not at all minding how the mouth of her shirt drooped off one shoulder, showing her bra strap. "If you're going to rule this dump, you're gonna have to know it like the back of your hand and what better way than a _road trip_?"

Usagi paused, mid bite, and stared at her, eyes shining in that childish way Usagi's eyes shined when she was filled with excitement. "Oh, think of all the food we can eat!"

"All the pretty boys!"

"Oh, I love boys," Usagi stage whispered before pausing. "But Mamo-chan—"

Minako waved a hand in the air, dragging her tongue on the red straw and turning to look out the window of the diner.

.

.

.

But a road trip turned into an all-out world trip and Minako grinned as she sat on her first-class chair, looking down at the world as the plane flew steady through the clouds.

Usagi sat beside her and she looked around, no questions asked. And Minako liked that about Usagi—she didn't ask questions, not when she didn't have to; okay, some evil asshole was going tom come and destroy the world and suddenly Usagi was like a three-year-old asking questions and looking at her options.

But talk about traveling the world and she was enjoying every second without a hint of doubt.

Minako smirked, leaning back and playing with the ends of her long blond hair. She did always wish to visit the Middle East.

"I heard plane food is gross," Usagi muttered, offhandedly.

Minako laughed, throwing her arms around her friend and promising a never ending selection of food as soon as they landed.

.

.

.

"How long before you think they find us?" Usagi asked, sitting straight on the hard bed.

They were in a motel somewhere in Russia. They'd seen half of Europe and there was still no sign of anyone chasing their tail; personally, Minako thought it was a good thing—more time for adventures, more time for Usagi to _see_. But Usagi was getting restless and the Senshi of Love figured it was because of the miles and hours and days away she was from Mamoru.

Minako rolled her eyes, resting on her bare knees as she brushed Usagi's long hair.

They were oversized shirts that didn't belong to them and shared a bed that was too stiff to bring any relaxation but they were running on Minako's father's credit card and it was close to empty, if her calculations weren't off. She sighed, throwing the twin braids over Usagi's shoulders and sitting back on the bed, head leaning against the wall.

"Dunno, dun' care," she slurred. "Hey, we should get drunk."

Usagi turned around and stared at her, eyebrow raised. "I can't hold my alcohol to save my life, Mina-chan."

Minako shrugged, tucking a thick curl that escaped her messy bun behind her ear. "What, are you homesick, Usa-chan?"

Usagi pouted.

"We still have England and America!"

"Think about those American burgers—French fries, hotdogs and—"

"Ohmygod, Minako, _stop_!"

.

.

.

They weren't caught until they were roaming the streets of England.

They wore leggings and thick wool sweaters with windbreakers over them, scarves wrapped around their throats and long blond hair falling behind them like silk. The sky was always gray in England and it was always drizzling, if not pouring.

Minako and Usagi walked with cups of teas in their hands and bags with bagels and croissants, fresh out of a café. Their noses were pink and Usagi looked as if she were about to cry with the way the wind kept blowing them back ten steps when they tried to take one.

"Gloomy weather," Minako thought, plucking a piece of croissant into her mouth, chewing as she window shopped.

She saw his reflection in a window and before she turns she watches the way Usagi's eyes grow wide, mouth ajar as if she'd just been caught red-handed. Minako turned to him with an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip, eyeing him from head to toe.

He was wearing dark wool coat and even darker jeans and he looked angry, only not; he looked composed with his silver eyes on them, thin lips set in a frown and silver-white hair blowing in the wind. But Minako knew him enough to know he was livid under the mask of control and she smiled at him, red marred on her lips.

"Khalid," she purred, walking over and curling at his side like a kitten.

He went stiff and it took all Minako had not to throw her head back and cackle. He snaked a hand around her wrist and yanked her closer, lowering down and muttering into her ear, "We are going home. Now."

Usagi was still frozen in her spot, even as Minako rolled her blue eyes and snatched her wrist back, sighing out, "Fun sucker."


End file.
